


The Road to Hell is Paved...

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only needed 5 more minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell is Paved...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

All he needed was five more minutes. If he just had five more minutes, they would've been gone and missed Justine. 

What if he didn't stop and packed more diapers in the bag? What if he just left the light on instead of turning it off? What if he decided to take his cell phone and not leaving it purposely on the kitchen counter?

A history professor of his once said there where no "ifs" in history. And that's what it was, history. Recent history, but history nonetheless and no amount of wishing can bring it back and alter it.

He was never going to have the five extra minutes. Instead he was trying to hold onto the ones which ticked by, because they were precious and few. He felt the blood rush over his hand and into the soil. He knew he was going to die soon if he didn't get medical aid. He tried to keep conscious, tried to think of different things.

He was growing cold, either from shock or blood-loss or perhaps both. It was bad. He knew it. He knew his time was short. He wanted to leave a message. Somehow tell Angel what had happened. Why he'd done it. To explain he was trying to protect the most precious thing in Angel's life, more precious than his vampiric soul.

But he was having hard time concentrating. He began to feel really light and his knew this was his time. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes. Resting into the earth. He'll just have to wait and tell him why in Hell.


End file.
